Programmable logic devices (PLDs) are a well-known type of integrated circuit that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the field programmable gate array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs) for interfacing with the pins of the FPGA, configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that can include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth. The programmable interconnect connects together the logic implemented in the programmable logic to complete the user design.
During operation of a user design implemented in the PLD, crosstalk noise from signal switching can be coupled between the pins of the PLD. The user design may operate improperly when too much crosstalk noise is coupled to an input/output pin of the PLD.
To ensure that a user design operates properly, accurate prediction of the crosstalk noise may be required. Electromagnetic simulation packages may accurately predict the crosstalk noise. However, these electromagnetic simulation packages are expensive. In addition, executing an electromagnetic simulation and correctly interpreting the results are time-consuming.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.